


Golden Years

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Golden shower, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Piss Play, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday present for emmakescomics <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Years

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I should've added some kind of trigger warning for this??? XD
> 
> READ THE TAGS. I won't take offence if you go "jfc ew no thanks..." and click the back button. Seriously. I don't wanna put any of my awesome followers through something they don't wanna read~

Sarah knelt above his prone form, just above his hips. Jareth wiggled underneath, his excitement clear, and in this position nudging her arse.

"Oh Sarah, please..." His cock rubbed a glistening line between her pert cheeks. "If it helps, think of it as dealing out some long overdue justice..." Jareth chuckled, grabbing her hips and grinding harder.

"Speak English, just so we're clear." Sarah blushed. "You're asking me... to _piss_ on you?"

Jareth gasped, his cock twitching. "God, yes Sarah..."

Sarah stared down at him, at the way he trembled and twitched. His submission always thrilled her, but now? Knowing that he wanted this from her, knowing that the act would turn him on so much. It was new territory, and although Sarah had never once considered it, she couldn't deny the fact that it might be fun.

"Revenge..." She whispered, her hands reaching down to twist his nipples. Jareth arched to her touch, clearly craving a more cruel pair of hands tonight. Sarah indulged him with a sharper pinch, and was rewarded with a delightful squeal. "Yes, I think you do need to be punished after all..."

The Goblin King's cock throbbed, and Sarah bent an arm behind herself to grasp it. Jareth whined as she began to tug him in hard, slow strokes, her other hand still torturing one nipple.

"Whatever my Queen deems fit." He sighed, bucking into her hand.

Sarah slowed every now and then, building him up before abandoning any and all contact. Jareth mewled and thrashed below, desperate for her touch. When he was near hysterical, she would begin to stroke him again before repeating the process.

She edged him a total of six times, her smirk growing as Jareth became more and more needy. "Beg me..." Sarah whispered.

And Jareth did as he was told.

"Please, my Queen." He panted, a hand coming up to grasp her wrist, his eyes hopeful. "I need it..."

Sarah's smirk became more cruel, and it only grew as Jareth's cock flexed in her palm. "I don't think you do, slave..." She chuckled when the fae threw his head back, whimpering. "I have been generous up until now. Do I have to be cruel?" Jareth mumbled scathingly to himself, and Sarah gripped his chin, his cock forgotten. "What was that?" She hissed.

"I said, you are **already** cruel..." Jareth's response was bratty, and Sarah knew just what he was angling for. Forcing herself to look as calm and collected as possible, Sarah slipped down her undergarments.

"Think you need to be taught a lesson, Jareth." She tsked. "I won't allow this kind of behaviour to go unpunished. Do you understand?" Jareth huffed, and proceeded to whine when Sarah's hand grasped him by the hair. "I said, do you understand?"

"Yes..." Sarah's eyes narrowed. "Yes, my Queen." He corrected, blushing scarlet.

"Good." Sarah unceremoniously shoved him against the mattress, her hands coming up to pin down his shoulders. Jareth let her, his eyes clouded with lust.

Sarah took a deep breath, and looking him in the eye, she started to urinate.

She watched him writhe and pant below her. As her body relaxed, the stream increased in strength, traveling up his willowy chest inch by inch before wetting his neck.

Jareth licked his lips, opening his mouth wide in silent challenge. Sarah blushed, but allowed herself to relax again. Jareth clearly wanted this, and so she would put any embarrassment aside for him. A moment later, she watched as her piss edged closer and closer, trickling over his chin before finally hitting the mark.

Jareth stared her down as he drank, and drank. Sarah could feel his hips start to thrust erratically, using her rear again as friction.

"Greedy King." Sarah suddenly found herself whispering. Jareth's reply was a gurgling whine. She reached behind and took his cock for the final time, squeezing the tip at the end of every stroke. "You seem to be enjoying your punishment..." She then tsked. "I shall have to think of _new_ ways to torture you..."

"And I, my love, shall have to let you..."

Jareth bucked into her hand, his pleasure starting to peak. After another moment, Sarah found herself empty, but it didn't matter, Jareth didn't take much longer to finish.

Sarah moved off the bed, and took in the sight before her. His lower half spattered with come. His upper half drenched in piss. He really could make _anything_ look beautiful...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos make my heart all fluttery~


End file.
